ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Starfleet Academy/Archive 1
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Starfleet Academy! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Sovereign class" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 05:51, 8 July 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Thank you Cleanse for your welcome:)--Starfleet Academy 06:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, but that was just a bot that leaves messages in the name of administrators. ;-) So let me personally welcome you to Memory Alpha. If you have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." FA Nomination Hello Starfleet Academy! I was hoping you might be able to spare a few minutes to read through and perhaps consider voting for it as an FA? Regardless, any comments you may have on the article would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 01:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for commenting on the nominations page. I have made a minor edit to that sentence and I think it reads better now. Would you be willing to amend your "comment" to a supporting vote? --| TrekFan Open a channel 03:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC)